All Hallows Eve
by Jaya Korin
Summary: Which of the Ronin's is a Vampire? And what will happen? (mild yaoi warning.)


_Disclaimer: This story belongs to me and me alone, I have used no one else's ideas. This story and all it contains are mine, and you may not use them. If you have any comments, or questions please e-mail me at dangarst@juno.com Thank-you_

_The Writer_

_Jaya_   
  


## 

The Terror that Lurks In The Night  
  


On A'Hollow's Eve

By: The Writer

~*~ Jaya ~*~

_Started: 10/27/99_   
  


_.....Creepy Crawlies....._

_Darkness slowly creeps,_

_Across the lands,_

_A chilly wind blows,_

_Sending shivers down your spin,_

_Ghosts and Ghouls are wondering,_

_Little daemons with devil's ears,_

_Roam abroad this night,_

_In search of innocent little souls,_

_A full moon raises,_

_Over witch finger tree tops,_

_Their leaves have fallen_

_They raise,_

_Their dead branches_

_Towards the heavens_

_A wolf howls,_

_Deep in the forbidden forest,_

_Slowly blood creeps across the moon,_

_Don't speak a word,_

_Least the little devil daemon,_

_Slips down your throat,_

_Tonight terror,_

_lucks far and wide,_

_Shut your doors,_

_And keep them locked,_

_They come in many forms,_

_Even in the guise of a child_

_Beware of the terror_

_That lurks in the night,_

_It wants you,_

_And it wants me,_

_The night is cold,_

_The earth is dead,_

_The moons turned a blood red,_

_A'Hollow's Eve is here,_

_Only once a year it comes,_

_Each time,_

_Bringing_

_Fear and terror_

_With it's dark fingers,_

_To engulf a waiting world,_

_Will you service_

_Or will it take you,_

_This night...._

_Blood drips,_

_From pointed fangs,_

_A limp body crumples,_

_To the dew wet grass,_

_And a chill,_

_Spreads across the land...._

_Who will live,_

_Through this night,_

_To see the next day?_

_And who will not..._   
  


The night was cold, and they were all gathered in the living room of the house. A nice cheery fire burned brightly in the fire place, sharing it's warmth and light with those in the room. Out side a chilly wind blew, tinny icy drops of rain against the window, with a driving force. The leaves on the trees in the forest were almost all on the ground now, and only one or two still clung stubbornly to their trees, fluttering madly in the wind that drove the rain before it in silver sheets. Low dark angry clouds obscured a full silver moon that high just above the trees of the forest, every now and then a silver beam would peak through the clouds only to disappear a few seconds later as the clouds closed in over the gap again...

Ryo leaned back against Byakuen with a contented little sigh, his black hair spilling and mixing with the tigers white fur. Byakuen's purr was so loud it could be heard through out the whole room, it was even louder then Shu who was fast asleep on the couch with his mouth open, snoring just as loud as could be. Touma glanced around the room over the top of his book with a slight smile, everything was peaceful tonight the way he liked it. Shu turned over, slightly closing his mouth, a peaceful happy look on his face. Ryo sat with Byakuen before the fire staring with slightly glazed eyes into it's depth, watching as the fire lept and felt in some wild dance that he couldn't even guess at. Seiji sat in the far corner staring out the window a hot steaming cup of tea in his hands. The fire light glinted and glistened off his golden hair. Shin was curled up in the bean bag, in the corner next to the fire, a large multi colored blue blanket wrapped around his body, his head was lying on his arms and his hair looked red in the light from the fire. The book he had been reading lay face down on the floor next to the open hand that had once held it up so that he could read it in the light from the fire. Nasti sat on the floor, leaning back against the couch, her air falling in curtains around her face, as she worked on the cross stitch she'd started.... *he frowned thoughtfully in puzzlement* ~When had she started that piece?~ he couldn't remember. Nasti glanced up at him and smiled slightly the fire light covering half her face in shadow, while writhing the other side was wreathed in a warm yellow glow contrasting nicely with the dark blue of the dress she was wearing. Then she turned back to her cross stitch slowly drawing the needle in and out of the taunt cloth. Suddenly she pricked her finger, with a little gasp she dropped the needle and stuck her finger in her mouth, sucking the tinny drop of blood of it's tip. Then she took it out of her mouth and picked up the needle again, sticking it into the white cloth. With a contented little sigh Touma sat back letting it go, as he turned his attention back to the book he still held...   
  


It was dark in the room when Touma woke up again outside the storm was still ragging, and he could still hear the sharp crack of thunder every now and then. But it wasn't as close as it had been before, it was starting to move of. There was a bed or dim red embers in the fire place that had once held the lively fire. Ryo and Byakuen had disappeared long ago, moving tiredly up the stairs. Seiji to had left, though he didn't remember hearing or seeing him leave. Shin and Shu were still fast asleep, and Shu was still snoring rather loudly. Nasti's cross stitch lay on the little table at the end of the couch, the little bag of threads lay on top of it, and there was a tinny glint of silver off the needle she'd been using. Touma sighed, and slowly pulled himself into a sitting position, closing the book that had been laying across his chest where it had fallen when he'd nodded off. Standing up, he walked over to the bean bag, running a hand through his mused blue hair.

"Come on Shin,"he said kicking the bean bag,"It's bed time."

"Uuggg,"muttered Shin, rolling over to curled up on his side.

"Geeze,"Touma, bent down and pulled the blanket off. Shin lay there for a minute more then slowly uncurled stretching with a cat like yawn.

"Touma,"he whined,"Why'd you have ta do that."

"Know what time it is?"asked Touma,"I'm going to wake up Shu."

"Good luck,"said Shin, standing up with another yawn,"Night, I'm going to bed."

"Night,"replied Touma, going over to where Shu lay his face pressed into the couch. He hesitated then decided it wasn't worth the trouble trying to wake Shu up, so he turned leaving him lying on the couch...   
  


Tossing his book onto the bed Touma sighed, glancing over to where Seiji lay fast asleep on the other bed. Then shrugged, pulling his shirt off with a large yawn, throwing back the covers he started to climb under them. He stopped with a slight frown, before getting up again, slipping the fuzzy blue slippers onto his feet. With another yawn Touma stepped back out into the hallway....   
  


A figure stood in the darkness watching Shu, who still lay fast asleep on the couch. With a muffled sound Shu, rolled over one arm hanging off the couch, a rough weave patter cris-crossed his other cheek. His nose wiggled, and he mumbled something intangible, reaching up with a sluggish arm to rub his nose before he rolled back over, his back to the figure standing in the door. Bluish gray eyes glinted with an evil light from the shadows. The shadow's shifted as the slime, figure moved from the shadows, pausing to glanced out the window as a crag of lightening, flashed across the sky, elimination the room for a second. The figure paused staring down at the sleeping Shu before kneeling next to the couch, running a white hand through the slate gray, almost black hair with a gently jerk the scruffy faded yellow head band fell in a little pool of color on the dark floor. Shu shifted slightly as the hand strayed down along his rather short neck, lingered at the edge of the organ tank top he was wearing. White fangs gleaned as a suddenly shaft of moon light pierced the darkness of the room, the figure bent savoring the moment before the end, then sank it's fangs into it's unsuspecting victims neck... Shu moaned softly, and suddenly his eyes flew open all he could see in the darkness was blue, he blinked as it pulled away, red blood dripping from the fangs. Shu blinked, as the world faded into black, his body went slack, but his eyes remained open staring blankly up at the face of the person who stood over him... Slowly the figure reached down closing Shu's eye lids. ~Forgive me~ whispered the figure in a low deep voice ~I'm sorry.~ With that the figure turned, slipping silently back up the stairs.   
  


Touma sighed as he stepped out of the bathroom, yawning as he glanced a the iridescent dials of the clock in the hall. It read 12:00. ~Strange~ he frowned slightly, he could have sword it was later then that.... He moved a little closer to look at it, surprised to find that the hands weren't moving. ~The batters must have died~ he reasoned. ~I'll have to change it tomorrow.~ He started towards the room he shared with Seiji then thought better. Grabbing his book off the pillow he glanced over at Seiji, with a slight smile, before leaving...   
  


Shin slept peacefully in his bed, dreaming happily of swimming with fish. Overhead brilliant sun show, it's light refracted and thrown through the clear blue water all around him. Silvery flickers caught his gaze, and he turned as the fish moved and swam all around him, tickling across his bare skin. He smiled racing with them, through the lovely depths of the sea. Below strange yet beautiful arrangements of brain coral, and fan coral of so many colors you couldn't' even name all of them, lovely yellows, deep reds, dark purples and blues, light pinks, golden oranges, and pure whites. Deep soft expanses of white golden sand spread out between the large and intricate clumps of coral. Colorful fish swam and flicked among the frawns of coral, see anemias waved tinny little tentacles in the air. Sea urchins, lined the base of the corals and a little way out into the sand, always in groups of twos or threes never alone. Their lethal looking black spikes raised up towards the sun light, tinny fish flicked and darted among the spikes... Lazy lion fish waved their strange fins in the water, their yellow, red, organs, and white scales strange in the refracted sun light from over head. Shin smiled his red auburn hair flowing free around his face in the warm sun light water....

The dark figure stared down at him, wondering what lovely dream he was having to have such a happy look on his face. ~At least he'll die happy.~ the voice in the figures head whispered, brushing the bangs out of Shin's face with on white finger. The book Shin had been reading discarded on the floor next to the bed. The bed that Shu usually occupied was empty and un slept in, the white curtains over the window, ruffled slightly. The figured looked up, to find the window open a large dark spot on the floor under the window, where the rain had blown in. Out side it had stopped raining, but the sky over head was still covered with dark clouds, that raced and chased each other across the sky, as though blown by some wind high over head that didn't quiet reach the dark city below... The figure turned back to Shin's sleeping form, wondering what it would be like to kiss the soft lips, that were slightly parted and smiling up at the figure. Gently the white hand, pushed Shin's head to the side exposing the white neck, slightly hidden by the folds of the light blue blanket that had been pulled all the way up around his chin to keep out the cold that had invaded the room, from the open window. Eyes that looked deep blue, stared down without pity without any feeling what so ever in their dark almost gray depths. The dark figure knelt, a flash of dark blue, viable as lightning rippled across the sky... Then there was darkness again, a soft gleam off silver fangs once again extended. A tongue ran along the bottom row of teeth as the figure leaned forward running the tips of his fangs across the white skin of the soft venerable neck laid out before him... It hesitated, look up at Shin's peaceful face, a little shudder running through his body as the cold fangs touch the bare skin of his neck again. Turning away the thing sank it's fangs deep into the white skin, savoring the tangy metallic taste of the blood as it followed slowly out it's host and into it's throat.... Finally it stood, licking the last remains of the dried blood of it's lips, with a satisfied little growl. Shin lay still on the bed, he took a last shuddering breath and then lay still never to move again. ~You'll live in my memory little fish.~ the low voice whispered turning in the darkness to leave the room...   
  


The white hands appeared from under the warm folds of the dark blue blanket, to brush the dark hair back of the cold blue eyes, that stared at the dark closed door before it. The hand hesitated above the door nob that reflected the little light that was viable in the hallway, then the hand closed over the door nob and turned it....

Byakuen raised his head slightly as the door opened to see the slime figure with the long blue hair wrapped in a dark blue blanket. He growled a soft welcome, and stood up with a huff.

"You wana go out?"the figure asked nodding quietly towards the balcony,"It's stopped raining,"Byakuen glanced at Ryo's sleeping form on the bed, his hair more blue in the intermittent light of the moon then it was black,"Don't worry Byakuen,"the figure smiled,"I'll take care of him." Byakuen hesitated then nodded a silent affirmative, walking with a lazy power to the balcony doors, waiting for the figure to open them for him. As soon as they were open he slipped out leaping easily over the railing to the wet ground of the back yard before lopping off into the woods, leaving the slime figure to stare after him before quickly closing the balcony door turning to look at the sleeping figure on the bed. There was a flash of teal in the blue colored eyes as the figure stood next to the bed, admiring the way the dark tan skin clashed with the white of the sheets, that had slide down around Ryo's waist. Somewhere out side a night bird called the figure glanced out the window for a minute before turning back to Ryo, who murmured something, and rolled over. The figure smiled it liked the way the dark eye lashes lay softly on the dark ebony skin, the way the dark bangs fell across the face, half obscuring it some times. Slowly it sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to bother the sleeping figure.

"Ryo,"whispered the soft voice almost too low to be heard almost as though a breath of the window had whispered it instead of the figure that sat there,"Sweet Ryo." The figure leaned forward, to brush it's lips against Ryo's then moving slowly down to his neck. It could feel the pulse of the blood running just beneath the skin, as the lips touched the warm ebony skin. Hesitating the fangs extended on their own, poised just above the side of the long slender neck below it, ready to strike.

"Nasti,"muttered Ryo, pulling away suddenly. The figure pulled back slightly curling it's red lips to hide the white fangs. But he didn't wake, just shifted slightly, before settling back down. The figure let out a little sigh, then moved closer again, placing one hand on the other side of Ryo's body as it leaned closer and closer. The gently raise and fall of Ryo's check and the feel of his warm breath of it's cheek and forehead, brushing the long bangs gently out of it's face. It hesitated then clamped it's warm wet lips over the smooth dry skin. Closing it's eyes in blissful pleasure as the warm wetness ran down it's throat. The breath from Ryo's lips grew fainter and fainter, and the trickle of metallic tasting blood grew less. At last it pulled away, brushing the back of its pale white hand across Ryo's cheek. ~I love you.~ It whispered, standing up, and turning silently from the now lifeless form on the bed. A single silver tear slipped down it's check, to hand on the tip of it's nose, before it fell as if in slow motion to the floor...   
  


**Grin anyone know who it is yet? Or do you just think you know who it is? It may not be who you think, but let's see that's three down, with three left. Which one of them is it?? Don't you wish you knew.... Well keep reading and I'm sure you'll find out, though you make not like what you find.... **evil grin.**   
  


Touma lay on the ratty old couch in the attic, setting his book down with a sigh, he reached over his shoulder to switch off the little off white lamp that sat on the little table at the end of the couch. Scooting down and pulling the dark multi colored blanket up a little closer around himself. Staring up at the sky light over his head, out side the sky was almost clear now. Only a few scattered clouds scuttled quickly across the sky, as though in a hurry to get somewhere or away from something. There were only a few stars out tonight, the light of the full moon too bright for many of them to be viable, though there were a few that could be seen here and there across the velvety black sky.   
  


Seiji lay sleeping on the bed, bathed in the silver moon light that filled the room with it's radiance. His normally golden hair looked more like moon spun silver in the moon light. His skin looked even paler as well almost as though he himself were a silver child of the moon. He always seemed to look more alive more, something in the moon or star light for some reason. The dark figure in the door pondered this for a second with an ironic smile wondering why that was. Seiji lay on his back his face turned towards the wall, on hand up on the pillow next to his face. The other lay next to his side on the out side of the blankets. The blankets here wrapped in tangles around his legs, and his dark green pajama shirt was up in folds under his arms, his flat white back a few muscles high lighted in the silver moon light. Slowly the figure moved from the door way, closing the door almost all the way behind it's self. It moved across the room with a soft swosh of cloth against cloth it knelt down next to the bed. Folding it's arms on the edge of the bed, it put it's face on it's arms. Watching the slow raise and fall of Seiji's b ack for a few minutes. Fascinated by the way it's warm breath dimmed the golden silver high lights in Seiji's hair, only to disappeared a few seconds later. Slowly it reached with one delicate white hand to touch the fine silver golden lengths that lay spread out in whippy layers on the white pillow. It felt finer then spun silk under it's fingers, and it marveled at it's softness, wondering for a second what it would be like to feel that softness on it's lips. Then quickly it let the few strands of hair fall back to the pillow and straightened up a little, to brush it's fingers across the long fine, white neck, before it. It curled it's lips back, in a nasty little smile, wondering what Seiji would taste like. Each of the others had, had their own unique taste, what would Seiji's taste be. His skin had a soft almost exotic soft of spell to it like a mixture of jasmine, eucalyptus, and some other herb that it couldn't identify. Hovering just above the warm alluring what neck below it, it smiled slightly, winding the soft strands of hair around it's fingers. It brushed it's lips across the white skin slowly moving downward till it could feel the pulsating of the blood beneath the soft skin. There it stopped for a fraction of a second before slowly sinking it's fangs deep into the vein that pumped the vital blood through the soft body beneath it. Seiji's eyes flew open in shock, but he could see nothing, nothing but a dark blue, there was something, no someone kissing no biting his neck. He tried to move, but a rough hand pushed him back down on to the bed, another grasped a hand full of his hair. A shiver of shock ran through him, as his vison slowly blurred to red and then everything went black. With a sorrowful little noise the thing pulled away, knowing that there was no more life in the beautiful white body that lay on the bed. ~I meant to cause you no pain.~ It whispered, bending slightly to kiss the top of the golden head that now lay forever on the white pillow. A drip of blood that still clung to it's lips ran down the side of it's chin to fall to the white of the pillow. The tinny crimson dot appeared there slowly growing bigger a strange contrast on the white cloth that seemed somehow wrong. It stared down at in, a strange feeling running through it's body, then it turned and left the room.   
  


A soft light was starting to grow on the far horizon foreshadowing the clear and beautiful dawn that would soon show it's face after the evils of the storm before. Some times it is said that the rain comes to watch the face of the sun, moon and earth clean well it would appear that this one had done that. The sun had not even risen yet and already it was promising to be a lovely day. Nasti smiled as she swung her legs out of the bed, slipping them into the soft slippers that sat next to the bed. She felt rested, and ready to face anything. Standing up she glanced down at the blue dress that lay discarded in a little pile next to the bed and shook her head. Bending down she picked it up, shrugging quickly out of her soft white night gown she pulled the loose dark blue summer dress on over her head. It wasn't dirty, so there was no point in not wearing it again to day besides it was one of the more comfortable one's she had. Picking up her brush that lay on the dresser she pulled it quickly through her long hair, a couple times before moving to the door, with a knowing little smile on her face a strange look in her blue gray eyes.   
  


"Good morning Nasti,"said Touma as she stepped into the kitchen,"Geeze,"he raised his eye brows in surprise,"WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR???."

"Good morning Touma,"she replied sweetly,"Do you like it?"

"Ummm,"he blinked,"Uumm It's okay I guess, I just didn't expect...."

"I know I sort of did it last night after you guys all fell asleep in front of the fire,"she shrugged with a smile,"I'm not sure I like it thought."

"Well it's defiantly different,"managed Touma, quickly taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well it'll wash out in a few days,"she said,"So you won't have to be surprised by it for long."

"OH...,"he muttered,"Have....have you seen the guys this morning?"he asked with a puzzled look.

"No,"she said glancing over at him,"Why?"

"No reason,"he shrugged,"I was just wondering, it's strange not even Seiji is up yet."

"That is strange,"she turned to the cupboard,"Are you sure he's not already out side doing his morning exercised or something like that?"

"Na, last I checked he was still upstairs fast asleep."

"Oh, you checked?"she glanced at him, a strange look on her face.

"Yes,"Touma frowned slightly,"Why?"

"Why what?"she said easily, filling her cup with hot water from the kettle that sat on the stove as she reached for one of the tea bags.

"I don't know,"Touma slowly stood up,"I'm gona go see if the papers here yet,"he muttered.

"Don't take too long,"she said stirring her tea slowly with a silver handled spoon, watching him go out of the corner of her eye.

"I won't,"he replied, disappearing out the door....   
  


Touma paused at the front door, hand on the handle. He sighed pulling the blanket a little tighter around his shoulders before he opened the door. Stepping out into the coolness of the earlier morning. The sky above the tress was tinged with a lovely array of color and he smiled slightly at the sight, wondering how long it had been since he'd actually gotten up earlier enough to see the sun raise. Then he sighed and pushed it away, glancing around for the paper, and yep sure enough there it was on the front steps, slightly damp from the dew that had fallen. Bending down he picked it up, suddenly there was a gentle sound behind him. Quickly Touma straightened up whirling to find Nasti standing there leaning with a relaxed smile against the door post. 

"Geeze,"he muttered running a shaking hand through his straggly blue hair,"You gave me a scar Nasti."

"Did I?'she asked quietly, her eyes were cold and strange.

"Ya you did,"he replied, then slowly he nodded, as she stepped out onto the porch her long blue hair, swinging gently about her shoulders matching almost perfectly with the dark blue dress she wore. It was the same dress she'd worn yesterday and last night, her blue gray eyes flashed at him, with a hint of turquoise in their changing depth.

"Have you figured it out yet Tenku?"she asked her voice low with a hiss to it.

"It was you?"he gasped, stepping back down the steps almost falling flat on his back,"It was you, you're the one that did that to....to them."

"Yes it was me Touma,"there was a slight wicked smile on her red lips, that seemed somehow strange against her pale skin. Strange it seemed paler then it had only a few minutes ago, and he wondered why he hadn't noticed it before.... 

"Why?"he stammered as she stepped slowly but gracefully down the steps one at a time before her feet touched the damp grass,"Why did you do that?"

"Because it's my nature,"she whispered,"Are you ready to join them?" 

"How?"he managed taking another step back.

"It happened a long time ago,"she shrugged, and suddenly he found himself backed up against the jeep, with her standing right in front of him,"A long time ago,"her eyes took a slightly glazed look,"So long ago I almost can't remember,"she blinked,"But that doesn't really matter does it." She pushed him back, and he was surprised at the strength she kept hidden inside her slight form. Her red lips curved back to reveal to silvery white fangs, the tips still slightly darker marred by the blood of his friends. There was a hungry light in her eyes that scared him, something strange he'd never seen there never imagined could be there. She leaned forward kissing him right on the mouth. He was too shocked to pull back, instead he yielded to the kiss, through it was strange slightly hampered the fangs.

"Enough,"she hissed, eyes flashing, as she slowly moved her mouth from his to the side of his neck. Before he could move there was a sharp pang there, as she slide her fangs into the taunt skin of his neck......   
  


Ryo sat up in his bed drenched in sweat just as the sun rose over the top of the world filling his room with a golden light that seemed somehow almost unreal. The sky out side was filled with a bright yellow golden color mixed with an area of reds, oranges, purples, blues, and pinks.... He took a slow deep breath, glancing down to find Byakuen fast sleep on the rug next to the bed. Suddenly the door opened he turned in surprise to find Nasti standing there wearing the same blue dress as she had been wearing last night, the same dress as the one she'd been wearing when...

"Nasti..."he gasped in shock when he realized that her hair to was a dark blue color matching the dress just as...

"Good morning Ryo,"she said flashing him a smile, then she frowned,"What's wrong."

"Your....your,"he stammered Byakuen raising his head, dark brown eyes glancing from one to the other.

"Oh my hair,"she walked over to sit down on the side of the bed,"What do you think."

"Umm it's....it's different,"he finally managed scooting to the far side of the bed.

"What's the matter?"she asked with a puzzled look,"You look like you've just seen a ghost Ryo."

"Nasti?"

"What?"

"Nothing,"he muttered standing up.... He turned just in time to see the white fangs golden in the earlier morning light and the flash of evil amusement in her eyes, before they sank into his neck.....   
  


Finished: 10/30/99

The end   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
